


It's too hard to keep cool~

by Nether_Dove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventurer AU, Anal, Gay Sex, Human!Dream, M/M, Monster!Sapnap, handjob, lava monster, only half is beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove
Summary: request by Lucid dreamer:"Oooo Maybe Sapnap as like this weird half lava creature but the lava is just warm instead of like well hot like lava and the lava is more of a solid substance that can cool to trap people xD and he’s always wanted to see Dream as a sub so he steals Dream away for a night or two and uses his odd powers to trap dreme boy and Sapnap can be the dom pls make this a smut dx go all out LOLOLOL""Deep inside him , he didn't want Sapnap to stop but something about this felt so wrong. Another part of him wanted the monster to stop, he didn't even want this nor agree to this. Especially given who his partner was in this situation, One of his closest friends. “AH!” Dream gasped as Sapnap suddenly wrapped his hand around the blonde’s cock. “Wow who knew the infamous ‘Dream’ was actually such a slut? I haven’t even done anything and you’re already so hard! Damn Dream.. So lucky that I got to do this” Dream’s breath hitched but he didn’t want to be seen getting horny for something that would be looked down upon by everyone around him.“G-Get off me Monster! I will not be tainted by a beast like you! if  y-you know what’s good for you, step ba- AH!” "
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	It's too hard to keep cool~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> i don't want to waste anyone's time, but i think i can't say for certain if i'll come back, maybe. 
> 
> shit's been rough recently.
> 
> wanted to post this because this has been in my drafts forever, the lamia one was started and finished AFTER this one.

Sapnap stared at Dream as the two walked around the Lava dungeon, the inside of a volcano. Dream was sweating, being careful to not fall into magma pits while Sapnap was just following, Sapnap wasn’t afraid. He had no reason to, you see the thing is Sapnap was secretly a Lava Golem. 

A monster made of lava that could willingly cool the lava that oozed from their bodies, Most of their body is composed of lava. However there’s a torso area that is made of a smooth rock like substance that is similar to a human’s body, There’s a rock heart like core on their chest, allowing them to keep their bodies from rising to temperatures akin to volcano lava; The thing was Sapnap had the ability to hide this fact, and he chose to hide this, so all of his friends were completely unaware that he was a monster.\

For the most part Sapnap was fine with suppressing his monstrous desires in favor of living in human society. But.. something about Dream, the infamous adventurer known for wits and skill entering the dungeon he was formed to protect made his rocky heart pound; and Sapnap had the fortune of getting particularly close with this adventurer. He didn’t know if he could hold back his monstrous instincts for long around Dream, It felt impossible to hold back, especially when all the townsfolk talked non-stop about the things he did. It was hard to not try and initiate anything, he knew full well he could one day actually seduce Dream. The golem didn't really like these thoughts, after all Dream was his friend… but the Blonde was something else.

Sapnap’s face flushed as steam flew out of his mouth. 

Most monsters vaguely wanted to see Dream that way, seeing such a powerful adventurer's body pinned underneath them. but none of them actually knew the impact of him being completely submissive, Since most of the awesome stuff Dream was rumored to do was hearsay within the monster community. None of those monsters had seen his impressive intellect in action as many times as he did, none of them saw as many clutches as Sapnap did with his very eyes! If they did they ended up dead or blacked out by the end of it, because monsters were usually on the receiving side. 

However, this golem was completely safe as he gawked! It made the man almost melt right then and there! He wanted to attack his prey so badly... Snapping Sapnap out of his thoughts, Dream looked at him as he approached the Boss room, a room in the middle of the volcano. you couldn’t tell under his mask but he must’ve looked really worried.. cute. “Sapnap, are you okay? Your cheeks are pretty red.” Dream asked softly. “Here, hold on for a bit” Dream shuffled through his bag, he took out a slimeball. “Not the best but, This should cool you down for a bit” The blonde smiled as the Golem shakily let him rub it on his face. The monster could no longer suppress his desires; Dream rarely showed his soft side but he allowed Sapnap to get a little taste. 

Usually small instances like this would follow up with some laughing and teasing but this was different... The volcano was designed to make it harder to keep cool for Sapnap the closer he was to the middle of the volcano. Sapnap couldn’t help but get horny, he felt like all of his work of hiding within human colonies and suppressing his naturally lustful nature was scratched back to square one! After all he used to guard this very room before he ran away to live with humans.Yet.. Dream was completely oblivious to this fact and it could’ve melted his heart! 

Sapnap chuckled, almost giggling as he exhaled. The chuckling made Dream uneasy and it showed on the little bit of his face that was showing under his mask. Dream bit his lip staring at his friend. “Thanks, but I'm fine, perfect actually. I was just thinking of how cute you would look if i mated you” Dream took a step back, mated? That has to be a joke right..? “Alright,, We have to retreat, the heat’s getting to your head!” the blonde said gripping onto his majestic onyx infused sword.

Sapnap took a step forward towards the adventurer, grabbing the hem of his own shirt and quickly taking his shirt off; revealing under his sleeves was a rocky like substance that cracked as lava spilled out. The human-like rocky arms had shattered due to the sheer force of the lava and formed two big claw-like hands made purely out of lava, and his legs followed suit. Feet melting on the floor. “Dream, Don’t you know what happens when you enter a territory made to be guarded by any sort of Golem..? They attack! Although guess you never would’ve figured...” 

Dream’s mouth was open wide with fear and confusion. A lava golem?! Sapnap’s a lava golem? How the hell had he not noticed sooner?? Instinctually Dream stepped back again, but he ended up pressing his back up against the boss room door.. SHIT! Sapnap approached him quickly and made sure it would be impossible for him to jolt. Dream closed his eyes shut as he felt the door rub against his back... Oh god! This was it! He was going to melt! His body can’t handle lava. Dream braced himself for pain but it never came, instead a comfortable warm and gooey feeling embraced his arms, his eyes widened in surprise at how comforting it felt.. It felt ungodly comforting which was scary, panic started to set in. The blonde felt the warmth of Sapnap’s claws grabbing his arms, putting them together as if to tie him up, getting ready to keep him in place, Then the feeling of his warm left claw got cold and rocky, feeling as though one of the arms had become rocks had incased around his hands.

Dream panicked as the lava hand cooled into rocks around his arms trapping his arms in place. Dream tried to pull out of the rocks that tied his hands, he figured that this wouldn't help him in any way. Sapnap must’ve been studying his tendencies so any ‘clever’ escape would be combated, the adventurer tried to pull out of the rocks that kept his hands still; His face pale and frozen with fear, barely visible due to the mask. “Cute~ C'mon let's see the rest of it Dreamie” Sapnap giggled, lifting up Dream’s mask and leaning in to kiss the other, Sapnap’s tongue nipped at Dream’s lips, access was denied at first but then Sapnap used his free hand to pinch the other’s nipple out of his shirt “nugh!” Dream moaned into the other’s mouth, he was sensitive okay…? shocked by the bubbling saliva inside of his mouth, Not like Lava, not at all… Dream hated it, it wasn’t burning; not at all.

It felt like fresh coffee in his mouth, and it felt uncomfortable yet sickly comforting. Sapnap pulled away, smirking at the expression on the other’s face, completely avoiding eye contact with the monster as his mouth was agape. “Aww! Dream! don’t feel shy!” 

The lava monster trailed his hand down the adventurer’s body; the way Sapnap touched his torso made Dream shiver, he hadn’t ever admitted it but he was sensitive, extremely sensitive. His body’s sensitivity combined with the warmth of Sapnap’s free hand would be a recipe for disaster. The monster shook off the netherite armor he was wearing, only the undershirt remained as Sapnap slowly undid the buttons on his jeggings. Dream felt his heart almost sink when his boxers were undone and his cock was free.. Fuck, the monster was able to see how erect he was! That wasn’t his fault, anyone would be erect if they were in this situation.. right? “Ah! no..! No! Sapnap!” Dream moaned, trying to strain his voice. 

Deep inside him , he didn't want Sapnap to stop but something about this felt so wrong. Another part of him wanted the monster to stop, he didn't even want this nor agree to this. Especially given who his partner was in this situation, One of his closest friends. “AH!” Dream gasped as Sapnap suddenly wrapped his hand around the blonde’s cock. “Wow who knew the infamous ‘Dream’ was actually such a slut? I haven’t even done anything and you’re already so hard! Damn Dream.. So lucky that I got to do this” Dream’s breath hitched but he didn’t want to be seen getting horny for something that would be looked down upon by everyone around him. 

“G-Get off me Monster! I will not be tainted by a beast like you! if y-you know what’s good for you, step ba- AH!”

Dream’s sentence was cut off by Sapnap jerking his cock “Step back? Not with the way you're moaning like a little bitch. Not to mention, your cock is so hard! It needs some attending to don’t you think?” The monster chuckled, jerking it at a particularly fast rhythm. "Uhn! Ah..!" The blonde tried stifling his moans by biting his lips, feeling the gooey substance around his erect member. He wanted to fight back so badly but he felt really good; the way that Sapnap’s lava was warm and gooey lava claws pumped his cock at a perfect rhythm, not too fast and not too slow.. Sapnap just started but he already felt himself coming close, the heat of the environment around him certainly didn’t help his condition at all; In fact the heat of the area made him feel more into it! Dream whimpered at the attention his cock was getting; he felt like he needed more, even if it was against his wishes! The adventurer cried out as he felt himself climax, steam letting loose from his mouth. Despite being such a high ranking and powerful adventurer, he was unable to take the combination of the environment, the monster fucking him and the restriants on his arms all at once.

Sweat fell off of the blondes face at the speed that he was losing his dignity. it seemed the lava golem had realized this, looking up at him he smirked “Cumming for a monster huh? Dream I didn't know you were so dirty minded!” Sapnap teased, despite the words themselves he felt overjoyed his friend seemed pleased with something like this, and he was even more excited to get into what happened next. Dream simply sighed, eyes watering at the monster. “Oh is it too hot for you? We can always head back to town if the heat’s too much for you” Sapnap snickered, knowing that the adventurer wouldn’t accept that offer, he must feel too pleased to; if not pleasured, then embarrassed. The adventurer didn’t speak a word as expected. “What’s this? Ignoring me? You must know you’re in a vulnerable position, you must think that I'd make this harder on you if you said anything back huh? How about we evaporate that thought?” Dream stared anxiously at Sapnap, who then proceeded to lift his legs up, spreading his legs so he could get a good view of the blonde’s asshole spread wide open. Dream gasped in surprise as he felt some gooey Lava slither inside of his insides, the goo reaching towards the edge of his prostate. “S-Sapnap!” he moaned, cock hardening despite just releasing. “Where’d that additude go?” Sapnap chuckled watching the mess of a Human wiggling around under him, in a desperate attempt to not be mated with a monster, but they both knew that couldn’t be the case. The gooey substance messing with Dream and stretching him was Sapnap’s free arm, since it’s made purely out of lava; it can easily shift its shape, just like a slime it was easy for Sapnap to simulate anything he desired, and right now he wanted nothing more than to watch Dream writhed under him. 

“F-Fuck.! Ah… it keeps hitting right there..! Stop hitting there!” Dream pleaded with each thrust, the lava was trying to stretch him out! Dream gasped as the lava seemed to do the equivalent of slowly adding fingers, to the point where it was about 3 fingers. The gasps, pleads, and moans were like music to Sapnap’s ears. And Sapnap was too eager to get to the main course of the action. Dream was on the verge of release; gritting his teeth at all of the warm sensations, panting as his hole was stretched out.

Before Dream could be pushed to his climax, Sapnap pulled his fingers out. “Aw! Dreamie! You can’t cum yet, your forgetting about the main course” he smiled, undoing his pants and pulling out his dripping cock. Dream bit his lip and panted as he twitched, at this point the adventurer gave up on trying to escape; feeling hopeless. His friend had strange genitals; it was gooey and mostly made of the warm ‘lava’ that the rest of his body was made of. It was large and it was dripping with the slimy material, practically melting as Sapnap put himself in the position to prod against Dream’s hole. 

The blonde let out a loud gasp as he felt the golem slide inside of him, the warmth spreading across his body, it was painful at first. Very, but after about a minute of Sapnap sitting inside of him it felt very pleasurable. Dream let out a sharp gasp, tears falling out of his eyes. Why the hell was he enjoying this?? Why was Dream’s body screaming at him to move, but his mind was begging for a halt. “Ohh Dreammm, if you want me to move then you gotta ask” Sapnap grunted out, it was clear that Sapnap was enjoying Dream’s body; it’s the same feeling as eating your favorite treat for the first time. Dream whined and murmured “nh.. Please…”, he gave in to the Golem much to his own dismay.

Sapnap smirked “What’s that? Didn’t hear you” the golem giggled. Dream teared up and shouted “PLEASE..! MOVE..!” he choked out. “Alright, you deserve a reward for being such a good whore” the golem chuckled as he began thrusting into the human. 

Dream let out a moan as he felt the golem move inside of him, pulling completely out of the blonde only to slam right back inside of him. “Fuck… your still really tight..!” Sapnap grunted, lava drool spilling out of his mouth as he smiled. It was clear from the beginning that Sapnap enjoyed this far more than Dream ever could… and now that he had the thing he fantasized about for so long he wasn’t disappointed, in fact he was the opposite. Overjoyed.

Sapnap’s favorite part was when he hit Dream’s prostate again, smirking as the blondie shook, walls tensing up “CUMMING~ I’M CUMMING!” Dream screamed as he released. After a few more thrusts it was impossible for Sapnap not to follow, filling the infamous adventurer with his hot steamy seed.

After those few moments of orgasmic bliss, both were grounded back to reality. Sapnap pulled out of Dream as he broke the rocks around the Adventurer’s hands. 

The adventurer huffed and puffed, staring at the golem who adjusted his clothes.

“I’ll come back to defeat you and the boss one day..! Mark my words. I WONT be defeated by this stupid volcano” Dream said as he got up and walked towards the exit.

To his surprise footsteps followed behind him

“Nah i don’t think i could ever leave you.” Sapnap said dismissively.


End file.
